The present disclosure relates to a sheet process device carrying out post processes (punch process, staple process, sorting process and others) for a sheet ejected from an image forming apparatus including an in-body sheet ejection part.
As a general image forming apparatus, there is a type of arranging an in-body sheet ejection space between an upper image reading part and a lower image forming part, and then, the sheet ejected from the image forming part is received by a tray formed in a bottom face surrounding the in-body sheet ejection space. Such an image forming apparatus of the in-body sheet ejection type has the advantage of making an occupation area narrow because an ejection tray is not protruded from the lateral side of the image forming apparatus in the lateral direction.
When a sheet process device performing post processes for a sheet is attached to the image forming apparatus of the in-body sheet ejection type as mentioned above, because the in-body sheet ejection space does not have a volume capable of containing the sheet process device, the sheet process device is often attached to the lateral face of the image forming apparatus. In such a case, it is necessary to convey the sheet ejected from the image forming part through the in-body sheet ejection space to the sheet process device. Therefore, in the in-body sheet ejection space, a relay conveyance unit conveying the sheet from a sheet ejection port of the image forming apparatus to a sheet reception port of the sheet process device may be arranged.
However, in a case where the relay conveyance unit is arranged, because it is necessary to separately install the sheet process device and relay conveyance unit to the image forming apparatus, there is a problem that labor and time are taken. Moreover, because positioning of the sheet process device and relay conveyance unit is difficult, if a difference or a gap is caused between the sheet ejection port of the image forming apparatus and the sheet reception port of the sheet process device, there is a possibility of occurring conveyance failure, such as paper jam.